Because I'm Weary
by Saitou Nana'o
Summary: Aku lelah. Terlalu lelah untuk mengejarmu. Tolong berhentilah sejenak, dan biarkan aku beristirahat denganmu... / "karna aku mencintaimu, sehingga aku menjadi bodoh."


**BECAUSE I'M WEARY**

**Story by Saitou Nana'o**

**Naruto disclaimer by ****Masashi Kishimoto**  


* * *

**AU,Typo, OOC, Alur maju, dll**

**Hurt/comfort, Romance**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari K-drama yaitu 'God of Study' dan sountracknya yaitu 'Because I'm Weary-Ernest' , mungkin bisa dibilang fict. saya sama dengan filmnya. Tapi disini saya berusaha untuk buat alur cerita yang berbeda. Saya harap tidak membuat kecewa para readers, dan mohon bantuannya jika ada yang kurang dari fict. ini ^^ Happy Reading!**

* * *

Aku lelah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengejarmu. Tolong. Berhentilah sejenak untuk beristirahat dan biarkan aku tertidur dipundakmu untuk sementara.

,

,

,

Pagi ini cuaca sedang mendung, awan gelap menutupi cerahnya sang matahari. Suasana begitu dingin karena kencangnya angin yang bertiup.

Murid-murid KHS datang lebih awal, karena mereka tau akan datangnya hujan. Lebih baik mereka datang lebih awal bukan? Sebelum terkena hujan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya ia tajamkan, mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

"Sasuke-kun kau dimana?" Ia menggumankan nama seseorang yang sedang ia cari, sambil melihat-lihat kedalam kelas yang ia lewati.

"Ahhh… Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana? Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin yah? Ayo kita ke kelas!" ucap gadis itu yang sedang merangkul tangan kanan Sasuke dan menariknya untuk mengajak kedalam kelas.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun nanti waktu istirahat kita kekantin yah? Temani aku makan."

"Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~, kau jarang sekali pergi kekantin. Apa kau tidak lapar? Hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal, jadi tolong temani aku kekantin yah? Ayolah..." Ujarnya dengan nada yang manja.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap gadis bersurai merah muda disampingnya.

"Sakura. Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku. Aku sibuk dengan rapat OSIS nanti." Ucapnya dengan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura, berjalan mendahului sang gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, sesekali juga ia ingin merangkul tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke selalu menepisnya.

-000-

"Sasuke-kun…!" Teriak Sakura yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh murid-murid yang ada dikelas 2-1. Ia berlari menuju kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikursinya, lalu merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Pelankan suaramu Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke.

"hehe… Gomen ne~ Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, tolong ajari aku matematika…"

"Cari rumusnya dibuku."

"Meskipun ada rumusnya, tapi aku masih tetap tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi, tolong ajari aku yah…" Pinta Sakura yang merajuk manja pada Sasuke.

Entah apa hubungan status mereka saat ini. Tapi yang jelas Sakura hanyalah teman semasa kecil Sasuke. Teman yang selalu mengikutinya, teman yang selalu merepotkannya, bahkah ia adalah sosok penggaggu dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha sabar dalam menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. Sungguh, jika Sasuke sudah kehabisan batas kesabarannya bahkan tidak segan akan menghabisi Sakura, walaupun Sakura adalah seorang gadis pun ia pasti tega.

"Lepaskan rangkulanmu pada leherku Sakura! Kau mencekikku!"

"Ahh… Gomen Sasuke-kun." Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke dan ia segera berpindah tempat untuk duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Kemana saja kau saat pelajaran matematika? Hah!"

"A…aku dikelas kok! Aku bosan mendengarkan ocehan dari Ibiki-sensei. Dia selalu bercerita, tidak pernah menerangkan pelajaran. Selalu saja yang ia beri adalah tugas, tugas, dan tugas! Huh!"

"Ia memberikan tugas karena ia ingin kau bisa memahami pelajaran matematika sendiri. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi Sakura. Pergilah."

"Sasuke-kun…"

-000-

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang pemilik mata _aquamarine _yang indah. Ino Yamakana. Ia berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun tolong ajari aku soal matematika ini. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Tolong yah." Ino duduk disamping Sasuke sambil menganyung-ngayungkan lengan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mana bukumu?"

"Ini!" Jawab Ino dengan senyum sumringah dan menyerahkan bukunya pada Sasuke.

Setelah memberikan bukunya, kemudian Ino membuka bukunya dan menujukkan soal yang tidak bisa Ino kerjakaan. Lalu Sasuke membantu untuk mengerjakannya walaupun dengan enggan.

"Jadi, setelah dikalikan silang maka hasilnya dirata-rata dan dibagi dua."

"Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang! Jika ada soal yang tidak aku mengerti lagi tolong aku untuk mengerjakannya yah!"

"Terserah."

"Arigatou ne Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne…"

Tidak sadarkah kau Sasuke? Bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ yang memandangmu didepan kelas? Sepasang mata yang cerah kini berubah menjadi redup. Kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat kejadian tadi. Betapa teganya kau Sasuke.

-000-

"Sas- eh…" teriak Sakura yang hendak memanggil Sasuke. Namun ternyata ia melihat yang Sasuke sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya. Melihat senyum sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya disebut dengan pangeran es, hemat kata dan irit senyum.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke sangat tersenyum lepas dan tertawa dengan gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Sakura yang melihatnya dari belakang sangat tersenyum miris melihat adegan yang ada didepannya sekarang. Ingin rasanya meledak ditempat ini dan sekarang ini juga. Namun, Sakura masih bisa menahannya. Bekal yang ia bawakan untuk Sasuke sekarang sudah jatuh berserakan ditanah. Sakura tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa sekarang. Tumbuhnya terasa lemas.

"Hey Sakura!" Teriak gadis yang ada disebelah Sasuke. Serentak Sasuke pun juga ikut menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersadar akan kehadiran Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah melihat mereka. Gadis itu pun berjalan kearah Sakura. Namun ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Sakura.

"hey Sakura kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat dan ini… kenapa bekalmu bisa terjatuh? Ya Tuhan Sakura tubuhmu bergetar. Apa kau sakit? Ayo aku antar ke UKS."

Sakura hanya bisa memandang lemah gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini. Tangan dan bibirnya bergetar. Mulutnya bungkam seribu kata. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah untuk bisa menjawab perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun ayo tolong aku membawa Sakura ke UKS." Ajak gadis itu pada Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat duduknya dan hanya melihat gadis itu khawatir pada Sakura.

"Kau saja. Lagipula ia masih bisa berjalan kan?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kan… eh Sakura…!"

Sakura pun terjatuh pingsan. Tidak sadarkan diri.

-000-

"Ugh… dimana ini?"

Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Namun, aku berusaha membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Apa yang terjadi? Yang kuingat hanyalah ketika aku melihat Sasuke-kun dan Ino sedang berdua. Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Aku terjatuh pingsan. Mungkin, sekarang aku sedang berada diUKS. Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?

"Sakura… kau sudah sadar?"

"Enghh… Ino?"

Aku melihat sosok Ino yang berada disamping ranjangku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurku sekarang. Susah sekali untuk mengangkat tubuhku.

"Sudahlah Sakura jangan dipaksa. Tidurlah kembali" ucap Ino sembari membantuku agar tertidur kembali.

"I… Ino, aku ke-kenapa?" tanyaku lemas.

"Oh, kata Shizune-sensei tadi kau hanya kelelahan dan kurang makan. Sehingga tubuhmu lemas seperti ini."

Lelah? Kurang makan? Oh. Aku hampir lupa dengan apa yang aku lakukan semalam. Semalam aku belajar membuat kue. Mungkin yang pertama gagal, tapi aku selalu mencobanya terus dan terus, sehingga benar-benar menjadi kue yang enak. Terlalu bersemangatnya aku, sehingga aku lupa waktu dan lupa untuk makan malam. Dan paginya aku bangun terlambat sehingga aku tidak sempat sarapan dirumah. Itu semua aku lakukan demi Sasuke-kun, aku rela membuatkan kue berjam-jam hanya untuk Sasuke-kun. Kue special untuk Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun…

DEG.

"ugh…" aku merintih kesakitan. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat lagi saat ini.

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

"hm. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ino, kembalilah ke kelas. Aku ingin beristirahat lagi. Sebentar. Arigatou ne~ sudah menjagaku."

"Baiklah. Nanti tasmu akan kuantar kesini jika kau belum kembali hingga pelajaran terakhir."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sedikit dan tersenyum lemah pada Ino. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu UKS.

"Sasuke-kun… kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku… hiks..hiks… padahal a..aku selalu mementingkanmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, sehingga aku lupa tidak pernah memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Apa salahku Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau membeciku? Hiks…"

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kencangnya aku menangis, seberapa kerasnya aku berteriak, toh orang lain tidak akan memperdulikanku. Aku sangat kesal. Aku sangat marah. Aku sunguh, kecewa…

Sasuke-kun…

-000-

SAKURA POV

Pagi ini kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kedalam kelasku. Entah mengapa setiap murid-murid yang aku lewati selalu memandang aneh kearahku. Mungkin hari ini aku sedikit berbeda menurutku, tapi kenapa semua murid memandangku seperti itu? Bukan hanya para murid, bahkan para guru pun menatapku seolah-olah ingin bertanya padaku. _' Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?'_

Banyak teman-temanku yang menyapa tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku terus melangkahkan kakikku dan sesekali aku menabrak bahu orang lain, karena aku berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku muak menatap padangan orang lain kepadaku.

"E..eh.. gomenasai" ucapku setelah aku merasakan ada tubuh kekar yang menubrukku dari depan. Entah siapa dia, aku hanya bisa melihat sepatunya saja. Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku tidak peduli dengan siapa yang telah menubrukku tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangan kekarnya menarik tanganku, aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Sas..Sasuke-kun?"

"Ikut aku."

KKRRIIINNGGG….

Jam sekolah berbunyi,

"Gomen. Aku harus segera ke kelas." Jawabku datar dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tetap berada ditempatnya.

-000-

Setelah sampai dikelasku. Kelas 2-4. Aku langsung duduk ditempatku. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Sakura-chan!? Wow, lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang! Kau tampak kacau Sakura!"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Matamu bengkak dan lihatlah mukamu pucat."

"Kau memotong rambutmu huh? Kurasa itu bukan potongan yang bagus untukmu Sakura."

"Mau menjadi _trending topic_ hah? Potongan rambutmu itu aneh Sakura, sama sepertimu dasar aneh!"

Yah itulah tanggapan-tanggapan yang aku terima didalam kelas. Teman-temanku tidak ada henti-hentinya berkomentar tentang diriku. Dan sesekali mereka juga memegang rambutku yang pendek. Aku hanya terdiam beku, tidak peduli ocehan dan tingkah laku mereka. Aku aneh? Memang. Aku sengaja membuat penampilanku menjadi aneh.

-000-

_FLASH BACK  
_

Tok…Tok…Tok..

"Sakura… ayo cepat turun! Otou-san mu sudah menunggumu dibawah untuk makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar, Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san mohon buka pintunya Sakura."

"Aku sudah kenyang Kaa-san. Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang belajar."

"Baiklah Kaa-san akan turun."

"…"

Aku turun dari ranjang yang kutiduri. Dari sepulang sekolah hingga sekarang aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku, dan aku langsung mengunci diriku didalam kamar. Berjalan lemas menuju kearah ranjangku dan mebanting tubuhku diatasnya. Membuang sepatu, tas dan dasi kesembarang arah.

Tubuhku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Aku lelah, terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini. _Realita_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku hadapi. Biarkan aku untuk tertidur sejenak dan bermimpi indah. Berharap semua yang ada dikenyataan hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan ketika aku terbangun, aku bisa merasakan mimpi indahku dikenyataan.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

-000-

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki kamar mandi yang ada diseberang kasurku. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan? Mandi? Sepertinya tidak.

Didalam kamar mandi terdapat sebuah kaca yang lebih tinggi daripada tinggiku. Disana terpantul seluruh tubuhku seutuhnya. Berantakan. Yah itulah yang bisa aku gambarkan tentang keadaanku yang saat ini. Aku hancur. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi hatiku juga.

Dimeja kamar mandi aku menemukan sebuah gunting yang tajam. Tangan kananku bergerak hendak mengambilnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, pikiranku kosong. Aku terlalu frustasi untuk berpikir. Aku hanya mengikuti setiap gerakkan apa yang tubuhku ingin lakukan. Setelah mengambil gunting, aku berjalan kebawah shower dan menyalakan shower tersebut.

Kini tubuhku sudah basah seutuhnya. Air yang menyiram tubuhku begitu dingin sehingga aku dapat merasakannya ditulang rusukku.

Aku melirik sekilas gunting yang kubawa, kuangkat gunting tersebut tepat didepan wajahku. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan gunting ini. Setelah melihat gunting yang aku pegang pandanganku teralih dan tertuju pada rambut merah mudaku yang tergerai basah karena terkena guyuran air.

Rambut _soft pink _, yang menurut orang lain adalah warna yang sangat aneh. Tapi aku tidak. Justru aku bangga dengan rambutku ini, rambut yang senada dengan warna bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Sakura. Rambut yang telah kurawat sejak kecil, tumbuh panjang dan tergerai lurus.

Tangan kiriku bergerak untuk memegang helaian rambutku. Aneh rasanya, kenapa hatiku terasa ditusuk.

END SAKURA POV

-000-

Sakura hanya terdiam membatu dibawah guyuran air shower, membiarkan tubuhnya basah terkena air. Berharap air yang turun juga ikut serta mengguyur hatinya yang sedang terluka. Hatinya hancur, jiwanya merana hanya karna seseorang yang ia cintai sangat –amat- membencinya. Untuk apa Sakura mencintai orang yang membencinya? Kenapa Sakura sangat mencintainya? Itu karena Sakura terlalu bodoh. Bodoh karena mencintai pria yang membencinya. Bodoh karna mencitai seorang yang naïf. Dan terlalu bodoh, sehingga ia rela menjadi sebuah boneka ditangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pasti sekarang Sakura sangat ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyesal.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit keatas. Membiarkan air yang turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku lelah…" Sakura berkata sambil memotong helaian rambut yang ada ditangan kanannya dengan gunting yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Helaian rambut mulai berjatuhan kebawah, disusul dengan helaian-helaian yang lain. Helaian rambut yang berjatuhan didekat kaki Sakura mengikuti kemana arah air pergi mengalir.

_FLASH BACK OFF_

-000-

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Ekh… eh iya Sensei… gomenasai…" Sakura akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia telah berkelana jauh dengan pikirannya, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajarnya.

"Perhatikan pelajaranku. Tapi jika kau bosan dengan pelajaran ini kau boleh keluar…"  
"… dan tolong perhatikan penampilanmu Nona Haruno. Ini sekolah, bukan jalanan." Ucap gurunya secara sakartik.

"Gomenasai Sensei…" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sekilas menatap gurunya dengan takut.

KKKRRRIIIINNNGGG….  
"Baiklah anak-anak silahkan kalian istirahat. Sakura ikut aku kekantor."

"Baik Sensei."

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ia mengikuti langkah sang guru yang berada didepannya.

Selama diperjalanan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan-tatapan setiap orang yang menatapnya. Namun, dari sekian banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya, Sakura merasakan ada tatapan aneh dari seseorang yang ia kenal . Entah apa arti tatapannya itu. Tapi Sakura sangat muak melihatnya.

Sakura berjalan melewatinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaanya seperti sedang melewati kandang harimau saja. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang berjalan melewatinya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dengan ekor matanya saja dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan berjalan berpura-pura santai. Sakura telah menjauh, Sasuke tak habis pikir apa yang telah terjadi dengan gadis itu.

"_Ada apa dengannya?" _

-000-

SKIP TIME

Ditoilet perempuan Sakura memandangi dirinya dalam kaca yang ada didepannya. Berantakan. Yah, memang Sakura sangat berantakan sekarang. Ia membasuh mukanya, merapikan rambutnya yang kini tinggal sebahu. Setelah dirasa telah usai merapikan, Sakura memandangi dirinya sejenak.

'_Masih tetap… hatiku masih tetap berantakan.'_ Batin Sakura.

CKLEK.

"Oh hai Sakura! Sedang apa kau?" Sapa seorang gadis beririskan _aquamarine _yang masuk kedalam toilet.

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam dan hanya memandang sosok yang menyapanya. Ia tidak memperdulikan gadis itu, kemudian Sakura berjalan keluar dan sedikit menyenggol bahu gadis yang sudah menyapanya.

"Sakura kau ke~"

BRRAAKKK

Dengan sangat kesal Sakura membanting pintu toilet setelah keluar dari sana. Entah betapa kesalnya ia? Sehingga pintu toilet menjadi pelampiasannya.

Sakura terlalu muak untuk melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang telah mencuri perhatian dan senyuman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yamakana Ino, yah selama ini Ino lah yang telah membuatnya sakit, membuatnya sengsara, dan membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Ino sudah merebut Sasuke dari Sakura.

Tapi yang pasti Ino bukanlah siapa-siapa dari Sasuke. _Bukan siapa-siapa?. _

Mengingat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sejak lama bersama, tapi entah apa status yang tengah mereka jalani? Teman? Sahabat? Saudara? Atau, pacar?

Jawabannya tidak ada. Karena seorang Haruno Sakura memang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pacarnya, tapi itu cuma sepihak. Sakura selalu mengklaim bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Harus. Tidak peduli Sasuke mengangapnya apa atau siapa, toh Sasuke masih mau dekat dengan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menganggap Sakura hanya sebagai teman. Lebih tepatnya mantan teman masa kecil, yang sejak kecil pernah bertemu dan pernah dipisahkan. Dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Mungkin awalnya biasa saja saat Sakura mendekatinya dihari awal-awal sekolah, pertemuan teman lama. Tapi seiring dengan bergantinya hari, Sakura terus saja mengikutinya pada saat disekolah. Mulai dari saat ia kekantin, rapat OSIS, berangkat dan pulang bersama, hingga saat Sasuke ada pelajaran kosong pun Sakura nekat membolos pelajarannya hanya karna ia ingin menemani Sasuke dikelasnya.

Hingga sekarang pun Sasuke masih mau bersabar untuk menghadapi tingkah Sakura. Namun pada kenyataanya sekarang Sasuke sudah mulai habis kesabaran. Sungguh, ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura.

-000-

SASUKE POV

Hari sudah beranjak sore, bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa aku enggan untuk meninggalkan bangkuku ini? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Entah apa itu.

Aku beranjak hendak meninggalkan kelas, melihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam diufuk barat.

Sepanjang koridor-koridor kelas yang kulewati sudah sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun siswa yang masih berada dikelas, kecuali murid-murid yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang berada dilapangan.

Aku menuju keparkiran untuk mengambil motor sportku yang terpakir disana. Segera saja aku menaikinya dan memacunya keluar dari sekolah. Didepan gerbang sekolah aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, ia sendirian.

"Sakura sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ehh… A..aku sedang menunggu jemputan." Ia tersentak kaget yang tiba-tiba aku berada disampingya dengan motorku yang kukendarai. "Tidak biasanya kau menunggu jemputan hingga larut malam seperti ini?"

"Supirku harus mengantarkan orang tuaku dulu. Sekarang ia terjebak macet menuju kesini."

Lagi… ini kesekian kalinya ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku berbicara dengannya. Bahkan dari caranya berbicara padaku pun seolah-olah ia tidak ingin berbicara ataupun melihatku. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia ingin menghindariku. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia terlihat aneh. Bukan seperti Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang terlihat ceria, Sakura yang selalu optimis tak pernah mau menyerah, Sakura yang berkepribadian hangat dan Sakura yang selalu menggangguku. Dan ini bukan Sakura. Ia lebih menjadi pendiam, ia sering melamun, dan ia juga jarang tersenyum. "Cepat naik!"

"Tapi aku…", "Cepatlah naik. Sekarang sudah malam. Hubungi supirmu untuk kembali, aku yang mengantarmu…"

"Sasuke…" suaranya gemetar saat memanggil namaku, mungkin suaranya pelan, tapi masih bisa aku dengar. Entah kenapa aku menawarinya untuk aku antar pulang. Biasanya dialah yang selalu merengek kepaku untuk pulang bersamaku, tapi selalu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah. Ck, tega? Hatiku sudah beku. Dan bahkan mungkin aku tidak punya hati.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa…" Apa mau gadis ini. Sudah untung aku masih menawarkan dan memberikannya tumpangan dan sekarang, dia menolak. What the…?

"…Terima kasih sudah menawariku."

END SASUKE POV

-000-

Sasuke memacu motor sportnya dengan sangat cepat. Melaju dengan gila-gilaan dan menyalip padatnya kota Konoha dengan zig-zag. Tak peduli dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah dirasa sampai ditujuan, Sasuke memarkirkan motornya didepan halaman rumah. Ia turun dari motornya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, tak peduli dengan sapaan dan hormat dari para maid yang ada dirumahnya.

Sasuke masih memegangi kepalannya saat Itachi –sang kakak- masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Merasa kesal karena tak dihiraukan. Itachi menepuk bahunya, cemas.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat otouto'ku seperti ini, eh?" Tanya Itachi yang bergerak untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang sang adik yang kini dalam posisi tertidur dengan tangan kanannya yang menutupi mata.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini. Tak mungkin ada sebab jika tak ada alasan. Oh ayolah Sasuke kau sudah dewasa sekarang apa salahnya ji-"

"Keluar!" Sasuke mendengus kesal karena ocehan dari sang kakak yang menurutnya tidak berguna dan tambah membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Baik…baik… tapi, jika kau punya masalah kau bisa ceritakan pada nii-san tercintamu ini. _Okay, bye_ Sasuke-chan…"

"Arrgghhh… pergi kau! Dasar tidak berguna!" dengan kesal Sasuke melempar bantal yang ia gunakan tidur tadi kearah kakaknya. Itachi hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Itachi-nii tunggu…!"

-000-

Diatap gedung sekolah Sakura sedang meringkuk tubuhnya, padangannya kosong, tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Ia telah lelah. Lelah, karena sudah mengejar-ngejar suatu yang tak pasti. Lelah, karena tak ada sedikit pun balasan atas pengorbanannya. Sakura lelah dengan semua ini. Andai saja Sakura tidak sebodoh ini, pasti ia tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Sakura memicingkan matanya saat pintu atap sekolah yang mendadak terbuka. Sosok seseorang yang ia kenal keluar dari pintu itu. Sosok dengan sorot mata yang tajam, rambut _darkblue_ yang mencuat kebelakang, tubuh yang tinggi dan kokoh. Sakura, kenal betul dengan orang tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura tetap tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya dan hanya melihat sekilas orang yang barusan duduk disampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" Tanya laki-laki yang berada disampingnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang laki-laki itu ucapkan. "Kau masih peduli denganku, Sasuke?"

"Ini bukan dirimu Sakura. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengenal Sakura yang satu ini. Mana Sakura yang dulu? Sakura yang aku kenal selalu berisik, selalu menggangguku, dan selalu mengejar-ngejarku."

"Dia bodoh. Sakura yang kau kenal tadi adalah Sakura yang bodoh, Sakura yang malang. Selalu berharap namun belum tentu pasti akan mendapatkan balasan. Ingin rasanya aku menertawakannya, brtapa bodohnya ia." Sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis, seolah-olah memberikan senyuman mengejek.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya, Sakura merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Haruno Sakura. Sekarang, jelaskan padakku mengapa kau berubah? Mengapa kau menjauhiku? Dan mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? Jelaskan!" ucap Sasuke dengan penuturan kata yang tegas dalam setiap ucapannya. Sasuke yang tadi memandang lurus kini berpindah padangannya pada gadis yang berdiri diatasnya. Sorot mata tajam dan kelam, namun masih terkesan lembut karena ia masih menginginkan jawaban yang pasti dari Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang lepaskan, Sasuke! Aku benci melihatmu! Aku mu-."

Sakura meronta ingin dilepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun ucapannya terpotong ketika Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya. "Aku mohon, jawab pertanyaanku Sakura."

Sasuke merasakan tubuh gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya kini bergetar,suara isakan tangis sudah mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke… hiks… ak..aku muak melihatmu, aku sudah lelah mengejar-ngejarmu terus…hiks.. aku ini bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tau kau tidak akan membalas cintaku. Aku lelah terus-terusan mengejar cintamu. Dan sekarang, aku hiks… ingin berhenti untuk mengejarmu. Aku lelah…" ucap Sakura yang diiringi suara isak tangis darinya. Sasuke sendiri hanya membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengejarku… berhentilah berharap padaku…" Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat, sedangkan isakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. "…dan beristirahatlah sejenak. Jadikan aku tempat beristirahatmu. Tumpahkan segala kesalmu padaku. Berikan rasa lelahmu untukku. Dan biarkan aku yang menanggung semua rasa itu."

Sakura menjaukan dirinya dari Sasuke. Menatap keseriusan dari mata lawan jenisnya. Tidak ada kebohongan. Itulah yang Sakura tangkap dari mata _onyx_ sang pemilik.

"Sas… Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi kau kan membenciku? Bahkan kau selalu mengacuhkanku Sasuke-kun." Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Helaian-helaian rambut Sakura menutupi wajahnya.

"Itu semua karena kau keterlaluan Sakura…" Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya dengan ibu jari Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Dan aku tidak suka seorang gadis yang manja. Aku ingin kau menjadi dewasa Sakura."

"Jadi, kau memang benar-benar membenciku Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tak peduli dengan pertanyaan gadis yang ada dihadapannya, Sasuke hanya menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam rambut Sakura. "Jika kau berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang dewasa… mungkin aku yang akan mengejar-ngejarmu. Bukan berubah menjadi seperti ini."

"Tapi-," Sakura mengigil, tubuhnya mengingat betapa bodohnya ia, mungkin ia tidak bodoh namun ia masih berpikiran seperti anak-anak. _Childish? _

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, "Berhentilah menjadi seperti ini, berpikirlah dewasa dan biarkan aku yang akan mengejarmu. Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kau, tapi aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Dan sekarang beristirahatlah sejenak denganku."

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke, bersandar disana mencari kenyaman yang ada di diri pemuda tersebut. Dan menenggelamkan pikirannya didalam mimpi yang indah.

**FIN**

Author Note's :

Huwaaahhhh,,, akhirnya selesai juga bikin fict. Kedua :'D bangga sekaligus senang.

Saya tau fict. Saya ini kelewatan ancurnya. Dan yang bikin saya sebel, kenapa fict. Pertama dan fict. Kedua selalu aja bikin Sakura-chan menderita #hehehe gomen Sakura-chan (^^\ . itu karena ide saya yang memang pinginnya buat begitu #ngok dan mungkin kalau boleh jujur itu semua cerita pribadi saya sendiri (Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan) dan sampai sekarang cinta saya belum terbalaskan #woy gak ada yang tanya lu thor! -_-! *okeh maafkan saya yang jadi curhat disini :/

Okeh sekian dulu dari saya. Yang sudah bersedia membaca bolehkan saya minta review'nya? Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak dikotak _review_ yah :')

_Read n Review please._

_NP : Huahh makasih yah buat 'guest' yang udah mau peringatin saya ^^ . Maklum masih newbie. Saya disini berterimakasih banget buat yang udah kasih saya saran / kekurangan-kekurangan fict saya. ^^ Hontou ni Arigatou!_


End file.
